


the girl in the wolf suit

by anupturnedboat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lydia-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall asleep in the foothills, and the wolf comes down from the mountains. And you hope someone will wake you up. Or chase it off. Or shoot it dead. But when you realize that the wolf is inside you, that's when you know. You can't run from it. And no one who loves you can kill the wolf, because it's part of you. They see your face on it. And they won't fire the shot.<br/>~Ava Dellaira, Love Letters to the Dead</p><p>He puts his head in her lap (it used to be his heart in her hands) but she’ll take what she can get.</p><p>Post S4 Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl in the wolf suit

_You fall asleep in the foothills, and the wolf comes down from the mountains. And you hope someone will wake you up. Or chase it off. Or shoot it dead. But when you realize that the wolf is inside you, that's when you know. You can't run from it. And no one who loves you can kill the wolf, because it's part of you. They see your face on it. And they won't fire the shot. ~Ava Dellaira, Love Letters to the Dead_

He used to be all elbows and exuberance. But, there is a scar there now in the place where that boy came from. Lydia isn’t sure if it is for better or worse, the way he now recognizes the darkness and chooses a weapon. There is blood in his hair, and he taps out an anxious rhythm on her thigh while she cleans his cuts. Later he puts his head in her lap (it used to be his heart in her hands) but she’ll take what she can get.

She drives Malia to school, just the once, when he’s home with the flu. The blue stone on the leather braided necklace hanging from her rearview mirror catches the other girls’ eye. Lydia wants to growl at her not to touch, not that. But she’s reminding herself that the girl hasn’t done anything wrong, she’s just at the right place at the right time. “Allison.” Malia surmises (surprisingly) softly and Lydia nods. “You would be a good coyote,” Malia notes, reverently touching the pretty blue stone.

Jordan Parrish teaches Lydia how to shoot a gun, first at the station, then in the woods after Stiles’ dad says something about it being inappropriate. He kisses her gently, cautiously. She arches towards him, but her heart isn’t it, and when he pulls away, he sighs gruffly, “Lydia, you’re the kind of girl they start wars over.”

She trades her heels in for boots, thick and with buckles.

She learns how to scream with her mouth closed. She’s tired of sore throats and smeared mascara under her eyes. Sometimes Scott holds her hand and she digs her nails into his palm drawing blood, while she wonders if there is a difference predicting and condemning.

She translates Latin text with dying sunlight in her hair (and seriously, why is everything in Latin always about blood and full moons and prophecies?). She can feel Stiles watching her, and when she puts down her pen his shoulder bumps into hers and he kisses her just that easy. The pages of her notebook get creased and the next morning she runs her fingers over the red mark on her collarbone.

“You need to tread carefully here Lydia,” Derek grumbles when he sees it, out of the blue, and out of character (since when does he care?) “It’s inevitable that someone’s going to get hurt.”


End file.
